Odysseus' Triumph
by Vanilla Arcana
Summary: Hector was a broken man when he came to live with Isaac's sister, but after eight months his heart begins to mend. An unexpected reunion and battle will force him to make a choice; can he accept what happened in his past and look toward the future once more?


Hector wasn't the easiest man to live with. When Julia invited the battle-worn Forge Master into her home after the fight with Dracula, he was reluctant to accept. He refused to sleep inside the cottage for the first week or so, choosing instead to sleep beneath the tall oak near the barn. The smallest things frightened him; he would leap at the sound of dry leaves crackling over the stones and constantly look over his shoulder when they went into town together.

Only Time could lift the burdens Hector carried, Julia decided. After eight months of sharing the same living space, Hector and Julia finally started getting along with each other. The silver-haired man was still as quiet and broody as ever, but he was also quite chivalrous. It wasn't uncommon for him to take over labor-heavy tasks around the cottage, hunt or even do simple things like help Julia with meal preparations. But the only place Hector truly relaxed in was the barn where he could be in the company of his Innocent Devil familiars. He set most of them free after the big battle but some of them refused to leave his side.

"Hector, I'm going into town for a while. Would you like anything from the merchants' row?" Julia asked as she cracked the barn door open and peered inside.

The former Forge Master sat in the corner of the barn on a pile of hay, surrounded by his demonic friends. He looked up from his musing and acknowledged Julia, "I apologize. I didn't hear you come in. Where did you say you were going?"

His friend smiled back at him and repeated, "Town. Would you like anything while I'm there?"

"I would like to accompany you, actually." Hector rose and dusted straws of hay from his trousers. His sword was retrieved from the opposite wall and knotted securely at his belt before he joined Julia outside the barn. "Are we departing immediately?"

The witch frowned and objected, "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I'll be fine on my own."

The Devil Forger shook his head. "No. I'll not allow you to travel unattended. It's dangerous."

"Honestly, Hector, I've ridden through the mountains and along the trail thousands of times before. I'll be – "

"I've said my peace about the matter!" bellowed her friend with sudden force. His eyes drooped when he caught a glimpse of her startled reaction. He rubbed the back of his head and spoke in a softer voice, "P-Please, forgive me. It's just…Anything could happen while you're away on a journey, no matter how brief. I'd feel better if you allowed me to accompany you."

Julia heaved a sigh and surrendered. "Nothing I say will change your mind, so you can come along."

Hector's pale face lit up and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He led their horses out of the barn and helped Julia mount her mare, much to the witch's dismay; she was perfectly capable of mounting Sybil by herself. Hector climbed into his steed's saddle and took a slight bow. "Lead the way, m' lady."

The Baljhet Mountains were especially pretty in the spring. Trees sprang from crags within the mountainside, fully in bloom with an array of colors. Small songbirds like wallcreepers and alpine accentors warbled in the twisted branches.

Julia sighed and smiled. This was her favorite time of year. Twittering sounds caught her attention from behind and she glanced over her shoulder; a few birds had alighted on her friend's shoulders and seemed to be chattering to him.

"You remind me of Isaac," started the witch in a small voice, reminiscing. She caught Hector's wandering gaze and quickly looked away. "I mean, you have a way with animals. The birds, woodland creatures…They absolutely adored my brother."

Hector mustered a solemn smile and nodded. "I remember it well, m' lady. It was a rare sight to behold, Isaac dropping his guard for a moment to let a squirrel or bird get close enough. He was especially fond of birds."

Sniffles and quiet sobs echoed up ahead. Julia drew the back of her sleeve across her face and agreed with him, "He could be very gentle when he wanted to be. I miss him terribly."

The Devil Forger rode up beside her and slowed his horse to a canter so as to keep up. His gloved hand reached over and lightly brushed against her tear-stained cheek. Julia gasped and glanced over at him.

"He lives on in our memories." His blue eyes moved toward the sky and he added, "Besides, I don't think he'd be too thrilled about me letting you cry. Ha, I can just see his scowl! He'd scold me for sure!"

Julia couldn't help but laugh. "He did have a temper!"

Hector swallowed hard and briefly touched her hand. "I won't leave you alone. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"He made you promise something as ridiculous as that? Oh, for Heaven's sake," complained the witch as she narrowed her eyes and looked up. She was sure that somewhere up in the great beyond her brother chuckled. "How like him. I can take care of myself…"

Her friend lowered his head, clearly hurt by her remark.

Julia frowned and pat his shoulder, correcting herself, "I didn't mean it that way. In fact, I love having a man around the house! You're much stronger and handier than I am. It's nice to have some help."

"I'm not a nuisance then?" Hector asked reluctantly.

"Of course you're not! What a silly thing to say," answered the witch with pursed lips. Her shoulders sank and she apologized, "I shouldn't have said that earlier. Your oath to my brother was a noble one, and I thank you."

The silver-haired man was taken aback by her sudden change in tones. He blinked a few times before beaming back at Julia with a boyish grin (The witch was more shocked than he was; she didn't know he was capable of such an emotional feat.)

"Would m' lady be opposed to a friendly wager?"

Julia eyed him curiously and nodded. "What are the stakes?"

"The grocery tab?" Hector suggested with a raised brow. He pointed down the path and added, "We'll race to the bridge that spans the river on the road ahead. Loser pays the winner's half of the tab."

"I hope you brought a full purse, Master Forger!" With that, Julia spurred Sybil into a full gallop and whizzed past Hector in a blur of color. She didn't get far, though; Hector's stallion caught up to her mare in a matter of seconds. Julia didn't want to push Sybil too hard but she was also determined to win. "Come on, girl! We can beat them!"

Hector teased her from the opposite side of the road, "Don't get your hopes up, m' lady!"

As it turned out, the Devil Forger was a better rider. He reached the bridge just a few seconds before his companion, thoroughly exhausted. Laughter filled the air as he caught a glimpse of Julia's flushed face and windswept hair. He covered his mouth under her scowl and brought his horse to the edge of the river for a drink.

"Don't be hard on yourself," he chided the woman behind him. "You and Sybil did your best. I gave you a head start for a reason and – "

The witch shoved him and huffed as he tumbled face-first into the river. She pinned her blonde hair behind her ears and adjusted her bodice before retorting, "No thanks are necessary. We both know you needed to cool off."

"Ah, Hell truly hath no fury…" murmured Hector as he stood and spat water.

Julia smiled back at him and agreed, "It's high time you learned it. You _do _live with a woman, after all."

"You're absolutely correct, ma'am. It was foolish of me to provoke you without fear of the consequences." The silver-haired man lifted one leg up to step onshore and extended his hand to her. "Shall we call a truce then?"

That grin, those eyes and kind words…It was all so disarming that Julia accepted his gesture without a second thought. She paid the price for it, too; Hector pulled her into the river with him.

"Y-You…fiend!"

Hector chuckled and backed away as she rose from the water. "Now, now, m' lady, I was only repaying your kindness. You should be _grateful_ to me!"

Julia lifted her skirt and attempted to wade out of the river. She failed miserably, stumbling backwards into Hector's arms. He chuckled and helped her stand upright.

"_It's strange. I've never seen him act so…playful," _thought the blonde as she climbed ashore with Hector on her heels. She watched him carefully as he shook his limbs and dug through his saddlebag. Then she looked to her own wet mess. "Ugh, I'm soaked…"

"Hm?" The Devil Forger's ears pricked at the sound of a dainty sneeze. He quickly whipped a blanket out of his saddle bag and draped it over Julia's shoulders. When he met with her confused gaze he simply said, "I'm the one who pulled you in, so I should take full responsibility for my actions."

His friend shivered as he took her hands in his and rubbed them together. Her face grew hotter as he blew on her fingers wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She never thought much about it but Hector was _exceptionally _handsome; his sturdy build, narrow blue eyes and silver hair…Julia coughed and averted her eyes.

"Are you feeling unwell?" inquired Hector with some concern and he gripped her shoulders. "Julia?"

The woman looked up at the mention of her name. Her hair was askew and her cheeks aglow. "I-I'm fine, really."

Hector cocked his head and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. His friend gasped in response and pulled away from him, fleeing to the safety of her mare. Puzzled, the Devil Forger wiggled his fingers and felt a warm, tingling sensation left over from contact with Julia. He couldn't recall when but he'd felt this before.

There wasn't a word between them for the rest of the trip. They exchanged a few awkward glances and nervous grins but that was all. Their horses did more talking than they did.

The town of Sighetu was relatively young and sprang up after second passing of Castlevania. Hundreds of people who lost their homes during those trying times now called the town their own. Julia and Hector were well-known among these people because they assisted with the town's formation and construction.

Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades were also among the town's founders. As Hector and Julia rode in and tied their horses off at a tree just outside the border, they were greeted by their old acquaintances.

"It's good to see you again, Trevor. Ah, and m' lady Sypha, it's good to see you also." Hector shook the vampire hunter's outstretched hand and nodded to the redheaded beauty beside him.

The Belmont was far less intimidating with a wife at his side. Both Hector and Julia knew that Sypha had Trevor eating out of the palm of her hand. But she wasn't cruel or malignant with that advantage; she just used to it make sure her husband didn't do anything reckless.

Sypha smiled and walked over to embrace her sister of the same faith. She noticed the peculiar expression Julia wore and followed her eyes to Hector. Her grin widened as she whispered to the younger witch, "Is something going on between you two?"

"I wish I knew," answered Julia with some uncertainty.

Trevor clapped his old ally on the back and asked, "What brings you to town? Or are you just tagging along again?"

"I keep getting criticized for concerning myself with the lady's wellbeing." Hector sighed and slouched over, disgruntled. He felt Trevor's enormous hand settled on top his head and muss his hair. "I appreciate the gesture but I can't be consoled like some child…"

Sypha's husband shrugged and rebutted, "Then stop sulking like one."

Hector paused mid-stride and thought about his odd behavior for a moment. Why _was _he acting so spontaneous and fragile all of a sudden? A lump formed in his throat and he peeked over his shoulder to catch Julia's eye.

"_I can't be…I won't…"_

"Hey, didn't ya hear me?" Trevor repeated and drew his attention elsewhere. The hunter had his arms crossed and his mouth drawn into a thin line as he examined Hector. "Oh-ho! I know what _your _problem is."

The Devil Forger gulped. "E-Eh?"

The dark haired man dragged him to the side and mumbled, "Your sudden discomfort is because of Miss Julia. I'm right, aren't I?"

"N-No, I couldn't possibly be – "

"Oh but you are, my friend. I felt the same way when I first met Sypha, so I can't be mistaken." Trevor nodded his head and stroked his chin, thinking carefully. He watched Hector's expression morph from nervous to melancholic and suddenly remembered. "I forgot…You were married once."

The Forge Master bent over and plucked a dandelion from the ground. "It was my fault, you know. Rosaly even asked me to come along but I decided to stay behind and take care of some repairs. Because I wasn't there she – "

"That was a long time ago, Hector. There's someone else who needs you now," Trevor thumbed over his shoulder and gestured to the blonde standing behind them. "Isaac is dead and the curse is broken. God has been gracious and offered you a second chance."

Hector laughed and scoffed, "A second chance at what? I can't provide Julia with anything adequate. Not life, not love, not anything."

"Stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself! Where's that proud warrior I met a year ago?" The vampire hunter narrowed his eyes and leered down at Hector. "Get off your ass and pull it together!"

"I – "

Hector was cut off by a hellish shriek in the distance. Both he and Trevor looked toward the center of town as people filled the street, hurdling towards them. But the Belmont was the first to stop the mob and ask what the commotion was about.

"T-There's a werewolf in town! At the livery!" shouted one man as he pointed to the stables.

"Wait!" Sypha called after her husband as he uncoiled the whip at his belt and started down the path. She caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Be careful." She pecked his cheek.

Trevor turned to Hector. "Are you gonna sit there or fight? The choice is yours, old friend."

Julia gasped as Hector drew his sword from its scabbard and followed the vampire hunter. She ran up to him and touched his arm. He froze in his tracks and swallowed hard as she circled around to face him.

"Hector, I…" stuttered the witch.

"It's all right, Julia. I understand." The Forge Master offered her a rueful smile and placed his hand on her shoulder. His heart thundered and blood drummed in his ears as she reached up to touch his face. He pulled her hand away and briefly pressed his lips against it. "I'll be back. I promise."

Sypha walked up to Julia after Hector took off down the street after his comrade. She held the younger woman and stroked her hair, reassuring her, "They're both strong, fine warriors. Have faith in them, sister."

Julia nodded her head and uttered a prayer under her breath.

"Decided to join me after all? Good." Trevor smirked at his friend and snapped the whip between his hands. "You go around the back. We can't let him escape the stables."

Hector lifted his weapon and quickly but quietly made his way around to the rear of the livery. The pained cries of a horse emanated from inside as he cracked the door open. A gargantuan werewolf held half of a horse's limp body in its hand, devouring its innards while others looked on in horror.

"Over here, big guy!"

Trevor burst into the stable and coiled his whip around the werewolf's meal, jerking it out of reach. The blue-haired beast roared and swiped at the pesky mortal, narrowly missing his head.

"Come on, move!" Hector urged the other horses out while his friend distracted the werewolf. After he herded the last animal out of the stable he turned to the battle at hand.

"Are you gonna stand there and gawk at him all day?!" barked the Belmont as he back-flipped and dodged another fiery swing.

His silver-haired ally moved in like a shadow unseen beneath his adversary, sword raised. His blade cut across the werewolf's lower legs, causing the demon to stagger forward and miss Trevor again. But that didn't stop it; instead, it whirled around and summoned a magical fountain of fire where Hector stood. He barely rolled out of its path as it burned a wagon to a crisp.

"What the hell?! Are you insane?!" Hector hollered as his friend leaped onto the werewolf's back and rode it around the stable.

The Belmont laughed and wrapped the Vampire Killer around his opponent's thick neck, using it as a rein to guide the creature back to Hector. He yanked the whip back with all his strength and shouted to Hector, "Finish it! Now!"

Swinging his sword in a graceful arc, the Devil Forger incapacitated the werewolf's legs and brought it to its knees. He doubled back and cut across its chest and stomach next, spilling its guts as it fell backwards with a shriek. The heel of Hector's boot ground against its broad chest as he drove his blade through its heart, effectively terminating it.

"Damn…" he gasped and staggered back. Suddenly, he remembered that Trevor was on top the monster just before it landed on the ground. He crept over to the werewolf's corpse and spotted a _very _uncomfortable Belmont lying beneath its monstrous head. "Um, I…"

The other man slanted his mouth and grumbled, "_Just _help me move this thing."

Hector stooped down and hoisted the demon's head off the ground, grunting; it was a lot heavier than it appeared to be. Trevor slid out from under the beast and Hector dropped its head with a heavy thud.

The townspeople gathered around the livery cheered and applauded the two hunters as they emerged victorious. Julia and Sypha were at the head of the crowd, closest to the stable. Trevor wasted no time breaking away from his comrade to embrace his wife. Hector, however, was somewhat reluctant to approach his lady.

"You were wonderful," Julia praised him and clasped his hands in hers. "I'm _so _proud of you, Hector. Thank you."

The Devil Forger responded with a half-smile of his own and lifted her hands to his lips again. "It's always better when you have _someone _to return to."

"T-Trevor Belmont!"

Hector and Julia turned around to see Trevor bend his wife over his knee and kiss her full in the mouth. Sypha quickly pushed him away and scolded him, "We're in public, for God's sake!"

"And I give a damn because?" Trevor sarcastically remarked.

Sypha looked over at Julia and deadpanned, "_This _is what you have to look forward to, dear. Men, I swear. You only have one thing on your mind."

Hector's jaw dropped and he turned red in the face. "T-That's not entirely true, m' lady!"

"Bah! I've seen the way you look at Miss Julia! You're thinking the same thing as me!" roared the Belmont with a hearty chuckle as he straightened himself and held his wife close despite her weak protests.

Sypha jerked away from her husband and grabbed Julia's hand, pulling her out of Hector's reach (much to his dismay.) She regarded her husband with a nod and walked off with the girl towards the market.

"Hey! You still owe me a kiss!" Trevor hollered. He glanced back at Hector and elbowed him in the ribs. "Are you gonna let her take off like that? Come on!"

The Devil Forger squeaked as he was suddenly dragged along the dirt road. Once they caught up to the ladies, Trevor released him and attached himself to Sypha instead.

"I…" Julia started in a small voice.

Hector raised his hand and spoke for her, "You don't have to say anything. I feel the same way."

The witch threw her arms around his neck and fully embraced him. After a moment or so went by, Hector gave in and slowly wrapped his arms around her middle, nuzzling her hair. After they pulled apart, Julia took his hand in hers and started down the road again.

"I meant what I said earlier. I'm very proud of you."

Her friend grinned and answered, "You're still paying the grocery tab."

"What?" Julia's mouth gaped and she stared up at him with disbelief.

Hector cut her off again, "I won fair and square, m' lady, and as per our agreement…Ouch!"

The blonde punched him in the arm and stomped down the path alone. Sypha joined her shortly after, leaving her flustered husband behind (mumbling about how the barbarian couldn't keep his hands to himself in a crowded public area.)

"I don't remember love being so, um…" The Devil Forger grilled his brain for an appropriate word.

"Difficult? Frustrating?" Trevor offered with a wry frown. He pat Hector's back and finished, "If there's _anything _I've learned from marrying Sypha, it's the art of apology."

The Forge Master laughed in spite of himself and asked, "Shall we then?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was much longer than I expected it to be. I just love Curse of Darkness (Mainly because of Hector. Ahem.) This was written for TropeBingo's 'Reunion' prompt at DW.


End file.
